


cabinet battles

by jooniemonie



Series: Boy, you got me Helpless. [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Biological Son, F/M, Hamil-daddy, Hamil-sin, Hamil-son, Heck off, I don't even know anymore, Jeffer-daddy, Jeffer-sin, Multi, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, This is just the first time i'm posting so yeah, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole to Hamilton, WTF, Washing-dad, nani - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniemonie/pseuds/jooniemonie
Summary: // uh, description / summary will be all in the story once u read it c:





	

* * *

> (( Modern AU, where G. Wash is still the president, Thomas being the Secretary of State, and Alexander being the Treasury Secretary.
> 
> Based of ‘Cabinet Battle #1’. ))

* * *

You went in the Supreme Court, where a debate is happening, between the Secretary of State, and the Treasury Secretary of the United States. You were a fellow Secretary, the official Secretary of the President. Sighing, you opened the door quietly, looking for a vacant seat. Feeling lucky, you found a seat almost near the debating spot, and sat down. You watched, as the debate's almost starting. People quickly stopped talking, settling down.

You looked around, looking where they are. The President went to his seat, speaking loudly, and clear enough for all people to hear.

“Ladies and Gentlemen. You’ve been anywhere in the world tonight, but you’re here with us in New York City. Are you ready, for a Cabinet Meeting??”

People shouted with glee, really excited for the upcoming debate.

“The issue on the table, Secretary Hamilton’s plan to assumed state debt and establish a national bank. Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor, sir.”

The tall man in a magenta clothing grabbed the microphone, getting himself ready.

> “‘Life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness.’ We fought for these ideals; we shouldn’t settle for less. These are wise words, enterprising men quote ‘em, don’t act surprised, you guys, cuz I wrote ‘em—”

Then he and the other man shouted, “Oww—”

“—but Hamilton forgets. His plan would have the government assume state’s debts. Now, place your bets as to who that benefits: The very seat of government where Hamilton sits—”

The short man in an olive green clothing stood up from his seat, grabbing the man’s microphone quickly, shouting, “Not true!”

The man replied back, “Ooh, if the shoe fits, wear it. If New York’s in debt—why should Virginia bear it? Uh! Our debts are paid, I’m afraid. Don’t tax the South cuz we got it made in the shade.”

He paused a bit, “In Virginia, we plant seeds in the ground, we create. You just wanna move our money around. This financial plan is an outrageous demand, and it’s too many damn pages for any man to understand!”

Many people shouted again, agreeing on him, somehow.

“Stand with me in the land of the free, and pray to God we never see Hamilton’s candidacy. Look, when Britain taxed our tea, we got frisky. Imagine what gon’ happen when you try to tax our whisky.”

People shouted again, while you, well, you’re just enjoying the rest of this fascinating ‘show’. The President spoke up again.

“Thank you, Secretary Jefferson—”

One person from the distance suddenly shouted, “—that’s my alcohol!”

“—Secretary Hamilton, your response.”

The man in an olive green clothing spoke up, replying, “Thomas, that was a real nice declaration. Welcome to the present, we’re running a real nation. Would you like to join us, or stay mellow doin’ whatever the hell it is you do in Monticello?”

People boomed and shouted loud. You smiled for yourself, almost standing from your seat, and enjoying the debate.

“If we assume the debts, the union gets a new line of credit, a financial diuretic, how do you not get it? If we’re aggressive and competitive, the union gets a boost, you’d rather give it a sedative?”

The crowd agreed, others complaining.

> “A civics lesson from a slaver, hey neighbor. Your debts are paid cuz you don’t pay for labor. “We plant seeds in the South. We create.” Yeah, keep ranting, we know who’s really doing the planting.”

Majority of the people agreed, you heard no one complaining on this one. ‘These guys are good.’ you thought.

He paused a bit, hearing some people agree on this one, “And one thing, Mr. Age of Enlightenment. Don’t lecture me about the war, you didn’t fight in it! You think I’m frightened of you, man? We almost died in a trench, while you were off getting high with the French!”

People shouted again.

> “Thomas Jefferson, always hesitant with the President: Reticent—there isn’t a plan he doesn’t jettison. Madison, you’re mad as a hatter, son, take your medicine. Damn, you’re in worse shape than the national debt is in! Sittin’ there useless as two shits—hey, turn around, bend over. I’ll show you where my shoe fits.”

The man in a magenta clothing looked like he was roasted, especially the other shy man. People roared in amusement, others saying, ‘Did you heard that??’ ‘This guy was pretty good.’ ‘Savage!!’

You suddenly stood up, without knowing. Like, they have the ability to make you stand up, saying, “Whoa.”

The President suddely stood up, going between them, so they can stop, “Excuse me? Madison, Jefferson, take a walk. Hamilton, take a walk. We’ll reconvene after a brief recess. Hamilton!”

“Sir!”

“A word.”

The President walked away, leaving—what you heard Madison, Jefferson, and Hamilton alone. You were the only one that is left in the room.

“You don’t have the votes.” said the shy, tall man.

“You don’t have the votes.” said the both of them.

“Aha-ha-ha ha!”

“You’re gonna need congressional approval and you don’t have the votes!”

Jefferson suddenly said, “Such a blunder sometimes it makes me wonder why I even bring the thunder—”

“—why he even brings the thunder.” continued Madison.

Minutes later, they walked out, as well as you. You walked out of the courtroom, heading at your office. Few moments later, you walked outside, heading at the parking. Suddenly, you heard someone oddly familiar shouting your name.

“(Y/n)!”

You looked back, seeing your best friend waving at you. You smiled back, heading towards him, “Hey there, George.”

Oh yeah—you were BEST friends with this dude, the President.

He smiled back, “Were you there at the debate?”

You nod, “Yeah, it was actually good.”

George patted your shoulder, “Well—thank you for the lovely compliment. Oh, you should meet these people—”

He turned back, seeing the two senators fighting, while the shy man slowly moved aback from them, trying to stop them. George was a bit mad at them, but laughed instead.

You giggled, “Are they actually like this?”

He laughed, “Yeah, hold on. I’ll stop them.”

George went to them, getting them up. They suddenly stopped, suddenly seeing you, giggling. Both men stared at you for a bit, their faces heating up. George noticed this, smacking both their heads.

“Anyways, this is (Y/n) (L/n), my Secretary—or, for informal, my best friend. (Y/n), this is Thomas Jefferson, the Secretary of State—” he introduced, pointing out the magenta man from earlier.

“—and here we have Alexander Hamilton, the Treasury Secretary. He’s actually my assistant for causes.”

The small man—you guessed was Alexander, went up to you, grabbing your hand, kissing the knuckles, “Pleased to meet you.”

Your cheeks flushed, looking away. The man—guessing was Thomas, nudged him on his arm, fighting once more. George sighed, going to them, stopping the fight.

A man went to you, his cheeks were red, guessing was his shyness, “I’m sorry about them, they’re always like this. I hope you understand.”

You chuckled, “Nah, don’t worry. It’ll be pretty normal for me for now on.”

He smiled, “James Madison.”

“(Y/n) (L/n).”

Thry stood up again once more, still fighting. George scolded them for fighting. Both men crossed their arms, looking away from each other. James suddely walked away, remembering something that he would do.

“I—uh, I’m going to take a leave for a while. I’m going back to take care of—president stuff.”

George walked away, leaving you with these two idiots. You walked up to them, kissing both on their cheeks. Their faces were really red right now. You giggled, facing back to take your leave. As you were, they suddenly grabbed you by your arm, facing you to them. Suddenly, both Thomas and Alexander kissed your cheeks. Your face were as red as them.

“Meet us again later?”

Those exact words will change your life. So, you answered with a—

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> // bonjour!
> 
> I'm really new, so i hope you all enjoy this one. I just wrote this in a day, and I also hope i don't get any mistakes ;u;


End file.
